Malfoys Don't Love
by mecury
Summary: oneshot “Malfoys rarely love.” “Oh yeah?” “Yeah… But when they do…” DG IF ANYONE WANTS ANOTHER CHAPTER, TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO


MALFOYS DON'T LOVE

SUMMARY: "Malfoys rarely love." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah… But when they do…"

DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me, I disclaim.

It was a rare sunny Saturday morning in the early spring. Hogwarts grounds have never looked more beautiful. Dew clinged to the new born leaves, shining and occasionally abandoning its hold to fall graciously on to the soft green grass. Birds were singing their cheerful melodies and praising the peaceful beauty of spring. Even the giant squid came onto the lake's surface, splashing away any remainder of the cold, bitter winter.

Everything mirrored happiness, from the Quidditch field to the castle, even to the Forbidden Forest. But under an enormous oak tree just outside of the forest, a heap of red hair would catch someone's eye, and if they looked close, they would find that it belonged to a pale skinned girl with freckles dusted all over her heart shaped face. What's the girl doing? Well if you looked closer still, you'd find puffy red eyes and a flushed cheek.

Yup. She'd been crying.

"Got dumped by Potter, Weaselette?" Funny, Ginny didn't notice anyone coming. So she looked up, and not surprisingly, the voice belonged to one Draco Malfoy in all of his smirking glory, standing over her with his back blocking the sun. He looked even taller with her looking up at him.

She didn't bother to answer though, just looked down at the grass again. At some point during this school year, she stopped being afraid of the "evil" Draco Malfoy. She would even throw back her own insults at him in the hallways if she felt like it. And sometimes, she would catch him looking at her, but he always turned away quickly. She thought it weird.

"What's wrong Red? Too heartbroken to utter speech?" he said sarcastically.

"No, I just don't feel like explaining myself to you."

He didn't say anything for another minute, just standing there, his smirk fading. Then, to her shock, he quietly sat down beside her and proceeded to look over at the lake.

"What are you doing?" she said cautiously, looking over at his face. It was expressionless.

He looked over at her. "What does it look like? I'm sitting down" then he turned away again.

She just continued to stare at him. Why is Draco Malfoy sitting down beside a Weasley under a tree, in broad daylight, being not overly menacing at all on a regular, Saturday morning.

And for the first time, she noticed just how handsome he is, with his broad shoulders, thin face and pale blond hair falling into his icy gray eyes.

"I saw him with her you know." He said suddenly, still not looking at her.

Yeah, the reason she'd be crying all morning. As it happened, she caught Harry kissing a Ravenclaw girl just outside of the Great Hall before breakfast. She'd been sure that he finally returned her long time affection for him.

She remained silent, not knowing what to say to Malfoy.

"He's not worth your love if he can't see what's been in front of him all this time." He said again, this time actually facing her, but he remained expressionless. God. Who is this boy? Ginny is bewildered. Why is Draco Malfoy sitting here casually talking about her love life?

"And what do you know about love Malfoy?" she snapped, not in her best mood and confused to no end at Malfoy's bizarre behaviour. "Isn't your family motto something like 'Malfoys Don't Love'?"

He paused a minute at her comment, still looking at her. She thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but she wasn't sure, because it was gone so fast.

"Malfoys rarely love." He said quietly and looked away.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." His voice grew even softer, and he was the one looking down at the grass this time. "we don't exactly grow up in an environment that would just set us off spreading affections everywhere we go." He said carelessly, but she heard a trace of resentment. Why are they even having this conversation?

"But when they do…" he trailed off.

"Do what?"

"When they fall…when Malyfoys love…", this time he look up at her, and she was blown away by his gaze. So intense, so deep. Gray eyes boring through her brown ones. Into her soul. "They fall with everything they have, everything they are…" his voice was hoarse now, and somehow her stomach is suddenly filled with butterflies. "and they can't even understand why they feel the way they feel…" he continued, "and after a while, they just don't care, they go blind to everything else. Because once they give away their heart, they give it completely, selflessly, to the point where they'd do anything for a smile from their love, anything for her attention, anything to please her, without her even knowing it. They'd give their lives for her in a heartbeat."

Now she was breathless, with him still staring at her after his passionate speech. There was a rosy colour tainting his pale cheeks. Is he blushing? She was speechless, her heart was pounding in her ribcage. Is this really Draco Malfoy? Is he…

"Ginny…" he breathed her name, like it was something so natural that he'd done over and over again.

And she knew then.

This Malfoy does love.

This Malfoy loves her.

THE END

A/N: So? Bad? Good? Corny? Disgustingly pointless? Please Review.


End file.
